2025.03.16: Faust checks out a dead body thanks to Brandon
Brandon Moore05/28/2019 16th, 8:45 PM A car pulls into the dimly lit parking lot, remaining on but switching into idle. The engine runs as the figure inside pulls out a laptop and begins to work. A half hour goes by before the laptop is stowed, and the car starts up, driving north. Faust06/13/2019 Later that evening... Faust arrives in his usual fashion, keying himself inside. He walks to the morgue, irritation in his stride, lets himself in, and begins the process of scanning any medical records for signs of tampering via his Eidetic Memory Hackett06/13/2019 Anyone else would probably be creeped out by how silent the office is, especially with the knowledge that there are dead bodies about, and knowing it is completely devoid of human life. Checking his files, and those he has access to, Faust will find that all of them are still secure, untampered. Faust06/13/2019 "Hm..." Faust has little to do otherwise while waiting for the bodies to arrive, so he goes about finishing some of the doc's reports Hackett06/13/2019 A short time later, the distinctive buzzer alerting that a delivery of fresh meat is happening, followed shortly by two bodies being wheeled into the exam room Faust06/13/2019 Faust gets up, greeting the delivery folk and signs anything that needs to be signed. He goes about his prep work, taking fingernail scrapings, pictures, fiber samples, so on and so forth. He then goes to draw a sample of blood from both corpses for toxicology Hackett06/13/2019 Drawing from the youth is straightforward, and the sample container fills easily with cool, thick blood. The older male, on the other hand, yields only water. Faust06/13/2019 "...God dammit, Brandon." he SIGHS and fills another container with the kid's blood and marks it as the father's. "It's only for toxicology... they've eaten the same stuff and are hopefully on the straight and narrow. Meh. That's what Crowley and Jamie are for, I guess." He turns his attention to the body of the father and begins to prep it for an autopsy. "Sorry guys, I need your photoshopping skills in a bit..." Faust removes a glove and texts on his phone Faust06/13/2019 He sighs and begins the relatively simple task of uploading the photos to the tablet. They'll have to do. Now that the ME's a ghoul, though, it shouldn't take much to convince him to leave the bodies be. He then begins to actually dissect the father's body to locate anything unusual... you know, other than the fact that the poor guy's blood is now water. Reverse Jesus. Hackett06/13/2019 The rest of the autopsy is relatively straight forward. Some liver damage, most likely from a heavy drinking problem, though earlier in his life, judging by the level of recovery. Heart is slightly large for his age and it appears that he may be a light smoker. There is no blood in his system, and it appears his heart gave out trying to pump life giving oxygen to the brain, and thus pushed a fair amount into the lungs Faust06/13/2019 Faust makes note of these things in the tablet, then closes the body back up, moving on to the poor, unfortunate teen. Faust06/13/2019 Many minutes later, Faust finishes up his autopsy. He chews a nail, deep in his thoughts, brow furrowed. And then it clicks. Clicks hard enough for him to bite through his nail, in fact, and into his finger. He turns and begins to rip through various medical books and magazines, searching, seeking... he knows he saw it somewhere... Faust06/13/2019 There it is. A tonic-clonic seizure, aka grand mal seizures. Capable of loss of consciousness, body stiffening, shaking, loss of bodily functions, and so on. The combined effects of bolting out the door and suddenly getting a seizure and hitting the ground hard broke the poor kid's neck "Thank God there's a medical term for everything..." he mutters, entering this data, adding evidence of a seizure after cranial dissection, which he then preps to do just that Faust06/13/2019 Faust is easily able to manipulate the cranial tissues into showing signs of a massive seizure, and finishes up, noting the lack of nourishment and extreme stress the teen showed otherwise. Easy seizure material. He places the bodies into storage, labels things to go to the labs, and cleans up, leaving a kind note for the doc to "Please don't double-check my work, here's the reports." Category:Logs